


Take Me Home 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This is kind of a different style of writing I gave a try back in the day... I prefer my usual style after rereading this.





	Take Me Home 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a different style of writing I gave a try back in the day... I prefer my usual style after rereading this.

~*~

I'm currently talking to Christian Thompson who is still trying to get into my pants, 4 months after the whole Paris incident. Truthfully, I hadn't been that attracted to him in the first place. I had been in a low spot in my life and I admit I just wanted some company when I knew I couldn't get said company from a certain someone else.

Miranda Priestly. I'd been lusting after her the moment I met her. I may not have consciously known this straight away but a month or so after I got the job I did. 

I realised I was drifting apart from Nate and that my feelings for Miranda weren't just professional. I am 24 and am lusting over a 50 year old woman.

And to this day, I am still lusting over said woman. But the only difference now is that she knows about my feelings and she returns them. I give Christian a fake smile and make an agreeing sound to whatever it is he's going on about before I turn my head to the right and I see Miranda standing with two well dressed men. They cannot get their eye's off my woman and I chuckle at this. If only they knew that Miranda would be going home with me this evening instead of either of them.

I look back to Christian who's eyes are now focused on my cleavage. I excuse myself instantly before he gets any ideas in his head of trying to ask me back to his place and I walk over to my lover who has now moved on to talk with someone else.

"Hey." I say softly and take her hand. "Can we go? It's late."

Miranda excuses herself from who she was talking with and I walk with her to a quiet corner. "Why? Is something the matter?" Miranda asks me and I hear the concern in her voice. 

"I am absolutely fine. I'm just tired but I don't want to sleep. I just want your body close to mine." I reply softly and snake my arms around Miranda's waist and pull her into my embrace.

I hear Miranda gasp and I know it's because of our closeness and what it is making her feel. 

We gaze at one another for a few long moments. No words of love had to be spoken because it was I knew it was written clear in both our eyes and we both know this.

"Andrea, we can't just leave." Miranda finally murmured her reply.

I smile at her. "Sure we can."

I see Miranda hesitating and I lean forward and begin to kiss a trail along my lovers soft neck and towards her ear which I nip at. "Please take me in your arms and say you'll take me home. I don't want to spend the night without you." I whisper and I feel Miranda shiver at my words. I can tell I've made her weak to the knee's.

She smiles beautifully at me and my heart quickens. 

"Of course, darling. Call Roy and make sure he's out the front." Miranda replies and I smile widely, her voice isn't how it usually sounds. No, I've turned her on immensely just from my words of want and because I have memorized my lover so brilliantly I can hear it in her voice.

I lean forward and deliver a chaste kiss to Miranda's lips. "I'll see you in the car." I say and wink at her and with one last squeeze of my Miranda's hand I let go and turn around and begin to walk away. I feel Miranda's eye's on me as I reach the entrance and my smile widens when I feel her hand slipping back into mine as she reaches up with me at the door to take me home.

Fin.


End file.
